Mind or Heart
by Bloosy
Summary: Elphaba stumbles in and sees something that opens up a whole new series of emotions. Implied Gliyero, eventual Gelphie, because it rocks XD.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda raked her hair out of her eyes with her fingers, letting the warm water soak through the layers of sleep she could still feel in her face. There was no better way to wake up after a long sleep than a hot shower. She loved lie-ins, and today was extra special as she had no morning lessons due to her Boar of a history tutor being ill.

This morning, she was going to pamper herself. Hell- she deserved it! It's not like she hated Elphaba being around, in fact- she had come to rather like her, but studying day and night was rather tiring. And boring. And repetitive. And...well, there were lots of words to describe her life at Shiz, but the words she wanted most never happened; excitement, spontaneity... fun.

She poured a copious amount of shampoo into the palm of her hand and slapped it into her hair, which was still gorgeous despite being wet. Lathering up, a line of suds ran down her face, hitting her right in the eyes.

"Ouch, ow!", shrieked Glinda. "Towel...Towel... Where is my towel?!?".

Realising she had left it outside of the bathroom, she quickly splashed water around her face, which just happened to make the problem worse. She blindly made her way out of the shower, eyes shut tight to prevent any more soap entering her precious blue eyes. It looked like she was a zombie, feeling out in from with arms stretched straight, attempting to find the door knob.

Clattering greeted Elphaba as she walked in through her dorm room door. Glinda had finally gotten out of bed it seemed, and was making an awful ruckus in the bathroom; typical. Elphaba doubted she would clean up after herself, which meant more time out of her carefully planned study schedule. She had only come back for a book- seeing as people still vandalised her locker. Across the room was her bookshelf, packed to bursting on oak boards. Just to the left lead to her window, and through it she could see the forest that bordered the campus; she loved that forest, and had since she first came to Shiz. Her eyes caught on that view, and just for a moment her thoughts drifted.

A large thump brought her back to her senses quickly however, and she decided just to get her book and leave, before whatever horror of a mess in the bathroom was revealed. But she only made a few steps over the room when the bathroom door flew open, with Glinda shown in all of her naked glory. Her eyes were shut tight, and she lunged towards her bed where a pink robe was readied.

Elphaba was just about to grab a book when the door opened, and suddenly, surprise and shock burst through her chest like a bullet to the heart, and an extreme beat throbbed through her throat. Gangly green limbs twitched the wrong way, her legs moved in opposite directions, and she tripped, cracking her head on the wall in the process. Bright lights popped in her eyes, and a numbness crept over her. It stunned her for a few seconds, and when Glinda wiped her face, all thoughts of a shower were tossed out of her head.

As Elphaba opened her eyes, she was brought to her senses with a full view of Glinda's well endowed chest, and also with that strange feeling again, which now had turned into an odd flutter around her chest.

"Oh my.... Glinda, I'm sorry...." Elphaba stammered, her face a deep green. She got to her feet a little shakily, and promptly toppled over onto her bony green behind again. Glinda grabbed her robe as soon as she realised Elphaba had woken up, but it was too late, and she realised Elphaba had already seen her breasts, and covered herself up, mortified.

"Elphie-", Glinda started, trying to get some normality into the situation by using the nickname she had invented for her best friend, "you need to see the nurse - mumsie had to go the the infirmary once, after she fell down the stairs, so I think you should too". She tried to shake off the feeling of embarrassment by being friendly with Elphaba , as if nothing had gone amiss, but she had revealed herself to a _girl_, and a green one at that. All for a bit of shampoo in her eyes!

"No, I'm fine – really", said Elphaba, echoing Glinda's reply earlier, and as always refusing the offer of help.

"No is not an option with me Elphie – you need to", Glinda firmly stating what she wanted to happen. Pouting and being stubborn always worked in these situations, even if she was wet and horrified.

"Fine" wheezed Elphaba, giving up the fight, the shock also knocking some of her breath away. Glinda took Elphaba by the arm, making her shirt damp, and helped her down the hall to the dorms infirmary. She knocked quickly on the thick gnarled door, and as it creaked open, she was met with all the sights, sounds and smells of a hospital, including an old, wrinkled face poking out of a nurses outfit like a turtles head out of it's shell.

"Hello Nurse, Elphaba here had a fall, could you check her over for us please". The Nurse beckoned them in with a hand so wrinkled it was remarkable that the skin was still attached. As the Nurse looked at the pair of them a curiosity bit into her old eyes- after all, it wasn't often you got a soaking wet girl in a robe!

Glinda lead Elphaba into the long, window lit room and through a door to the left, into a small, private room. The walls were painted a soft yellow, with usual hospital furnishings adorning the window, where a thick blind was closed. A soft light seemed to seep from the walls themselves, and a friendly, slightly powdery aroma floated in the air.

"All-righty dear, lets have a look at you. And Miss Glinda, could you please wait outside." the Nurse said. Glinda went out and closed the door softly. Nurse looked at Elphaba's head, limbs and back, then sat her down on a chair. "So, tell me what's happening", she asked.

"My roomate...", Elphaba started, then stopped.

"Go on dear", Nurse replied, inviting confidence.

"I came in for a book, but my... my roomate- Miss Glinda, was in the bathroom.. In the shower I guess. She came out undressed, It shocked me, and I tripped and fell", Elphaba finished.

But the Nurse wasn't finished, "Is there anything else? Any other feelings you have had?"

Elphaba thought there might have been, but she wasn't going to say. Yet she had a funny feeling that Nurse already knew. Should she tell her? Could she?

"Well, I'm not good at this – talking about my feelings. But I will try. Lately, I have been having this odd.... fluttering, in my chest and in my stomach. I don't know what it is. But it's so strong, it makes me woozy sometimes" replied Elphaba, uncomfortably shifting in her seat. Talking to a near stranger about private matters was not something Elphaba was used to.

Nurse checked out Elphaba's head, looking for any sign of a wound. Satified that her head was undamaged, she went on to check out Elphaba's lungs and stomach, which Elphaba became interested in, as she was currently studying the respiratory system in her class.

"Can't find anything wrong with you my duckie – when do these occurrences usually happen?", again, inviting Elphaba to talk.

"I... usually... I mean, when I....", the words getting caught in Elphaba's throat. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"It's okay, duckie, you can tell me".

Elphaba took a deep breath, "When I see my room-mate."

Nurse suddenly understood, although Elphaba was still nonplussed.

"Oh, well then, that's a different matter altogether.' Nurse clucked, 'Elphaba, have you ever had a relationship before?"

"No" replied Elphaba, wondering where this was going – it was a bit of a leap of subject from her fall.

"You've never been attracted to anyone before?"

Elphaba's eyes widened, and all of a sudden, rushed out of the room. Glinda, waiting outside, saw her pass and got a jolt of fear she had never experienced before. It wasn't fear for herself - it was fear for Elphaba.

As she raced back to her room holding her robe tightly, she hoped Elphaba was racing to the same place and wondered why this morning was turning out like it was.

When Glinda had reached room twenty two, she called out tentatively, "Elphie – are you okay?'. Not expecting to get an answer, she opened the door, and as she did so Elphaba rushed out. "Elphie, wait!" but Elphaba was already pounding down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda made her way to her bed, thoroughly confused by what had happened. Was it her fault, that Elphaba was now currently avoiding her? She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. She decided to let Elphaba have her space, so washed quickly and dressed in one of her short, floral dresses, and went for a quick stroll in the forest that bordered Crage Hall to clear her mind.

Pfannee and Shenshen caught sight of Glinda wondering alone from the dorms, and as it was not their social manners to leave anyone alone, they went to accompany her.

"Miss Glinda, tut-tut, out unchaperoned" Shenshen teased as they approached.

"And why are we out this morning?" Pfannee said, trying to pry information out of Glinda, as it was her nature to do so.

Glinda, normally quite happy to have company, was beginning to get irritated by their constant nosing. "I am not interested in talking this morning girls, and am perfectly capable of walking without a chaperone, so if possible, I would like to walk alone." The two social girls sulkily walked away, irked by their friends non-compliance.

After a short path, a small stream trickled its way through the rotten debris that coated the ground. Its gentle sound soothed Glinda, and reminded her of her home in Pertha Hills. The light danced off the small ripples, and played off the leaves floating like tiny sailing boats on some unknown voyage.

Glinda followed the stream down to a small clearing in the trees, where she noted a figure sitting on a smooth log next the the still pool the stream had collected into. The stranger looked up, his dark face contrasting with the lightness thrown around him. "Fiyero?" Glinda tried.

"Miss Glinda, a pleasure to see you here – I see you got the message our history lesson was cancelled then." Fiyero replied in a dark, smooth voice. Glinda's voice got stuck when she was certain it was Fiyero, the mysterious Winkie Prince.

Glinda was struck dead with the common symptoms of a crush. Her face was flushing from the heat her heart was creating."Oh, yes – such a terrible shame.... our Professor is ill. Though it is a perfect day for a mid-day stroll...." She managed to say a few sentences before petering off into what she thought was an uncomfortable silence.

However, Fiyero was just looking at the girl that had so conveniently wondered into this very romantic spot, so didn't notice that superficial banter that they were making. _His_ mind was busy creating a 'get the girl' plan.

After fleeing to the silence and peace of the library, Elphaba was feeling in a slightly better place to sort out her emotions. There were so many different ones, most of the time they would merge into something unrecognisable, and she would just become numb. She realised a long time ago in her youth that being numb, while useful at times, was generally a bad thing, so when things became too much, she would try and figure out what she was feeling. Now though, she wasn't sure if she could figure what emotions she was feeling, or even if she was feeling at all.

'Elphaba', she thought, 'isn't attracted to people. I'm not attractive, so why should I be attracted...'. A cough broke her train of thought.

"Damn, why is this so hard?" She muttered to herself. This was just getting frustrating; maybe the solitude of the library wasn't what she needed at that moment. Her back was beginning to protest from her customary hunch in her usual position anyway, so she decided to take a break. Emotional sorting was draining at the best of times.

Although she was tired, Elphaba's dark eyes were bright as she strode out of the library into the early afternoon air. Her paces were purposeful and strong, though inside her head she felt far from that. Shiz was unusually busy that day, and it made her feel even more uneasy than she usually would. Maybe it was the knock on the head, maybe it was learning that she had the ability to crush... but something was all shaken up inside Elphaba.

For one hour in the afternoon, once a week, she had a free lesson while everyone else was in the muffled depths of learning. There was only one place that she could go now. She was headed for the spot she had first discovered when she came to Shiz, the only place she knew she would be alone, the only place she felt truly safe. Away from prying eyes and snide remarks, she had found place in the world that was hers – the forest. Her dorm-room was overrun with pink and frills and material possessions. Here, with nature around her, there was non of that, no show, now pomp.

Just a place where things could just.... be - they didn't need to conform. The trees didn't have a pattern, they grew where they wanted to, the birds had no rules, the grass had no regulations, and even with its danger to Elphaba, the water was the most beautiful thing of nature around. She couldn't see any fixed design, any sign that it had any deeper levels of meaning. Even with hours of staring, she couldn't make it out. Her hand longed to touch it, to submerge itself in its twinkling ice that frothed over the rocks and floating leaves, like blue eyes so clear you could see into the soul itself, like golden hair shining in the moonlight. "Get a grip on yourself Elphaba!" was all she could say to herself.

Glinda and Fiyero were engaged in a fierce lip-lock when all of a sudden they heard a flurry of footsteps die away to be replaced by the steady sounds of nature.

"Must have been someone out on a walk – don't worry about it Glinda." Fiyero reassured. "Nothing to worry about."

But Glinda did worry, for she recognised the black skirt and boots, and realised her friend was the one who flustered. But when did Elphaba care who Glinda kissed?

--------

What the hell just happened? Sweet Oz, why now?

The questions raced in Elphaba's head; they powered her muscles into a running frenzy. She had to get away from that image, burning in her stomach. It wasn't leaving, no matter how fast she ran.

The water that was once so inviting now looked menacing, the trees bearing down like living manacles on her shoulders. Too many feelings in one day; too much to think about. Just too overwhelming. Elphaba was in no state for anything- her emotions were in such turmoil her legs were threatening to give out on her.

Now her safe spot was gone, she felt separate from the world again. There was nothing to anchor her down, she was so alone, so desperate for a solid boundary to rest her fatigued mind on.

Suddenly, she felt as if she could anything. A recklessness overtook her, there was no fighting it; she didn't know how to fight it. It was like she was invincible, all logic and reason, the base of her sanity, were blown away. She wanted to do something, anything. Her mind was racing as fast as her legs were carrying her. The leaves she kicked up flew away like little pieces of her own self in the wind – it felt good. She was just a blur, a smudge in the workings of life, a blight in what was meant to be perfect, a flurry of black; black as her emotions, black as the numbness, the utter disregard for her own safety.

A searing heat ripped through her chest, making her stumble over an uprooted tree, collapsing in forest debris. Hitched breathing disturbed the whispers of the wind through the trees. She could have been another piece of the wood, if not for the uneven flutterings under the cloak. Dragging her knees under her, she surveyed the surroundings. There was no indicator of time, no telling how far she had come, nothing to show her where she was. For the first time, she was truly scared.

No-one would have known where Elphaba was, apart from the faint rustling she emittined as a result of her silent sobs. There was no point in resisting the pain of tears now. In fact, she welcomed it, she needed it. Anything to take away the searing, ice-cold, fiery numbness that was corroding her inside.

What had she done?

--------

Glinda was confused, worried and anxious. It was un-nerving to see the blond so unsettled, but she was in her dorm room, so no one knew enough to care. The embarrasment of this morning was long forgotten, she over-reacted. But after that... encounter with Fiyero, Glinda was in a split between her mind and her heart. She didn't know what that split was, only that she was unexplainedly conflicted. She flopped onto her bed, the conforting aroma of her sleep balm calming her thoughts. Only one was present though: Why wasn't Elphie back yet?

She knew it had something to do with that kiss, but there was no way of finding out because Elphie wasn't there to tell her. She wished he knew what was up with Elphie, why she ran away, what she had done to frighten her into staying out on a school night.

What went wrong?

---------

"Glinda, Glinda, Glinda...", Elphaba mumbled. The name comforted her, disturbed her and confused her. Two syllables of pure emotion were echoed into oblivion from dry green lips. They curved around the word, forming it lovingly, and never losing meaning.

"Glinda, I love you", She whispered into her knees. In one, simple, instantaneous moment of clarity, that sentence revealed everything her mind had been hiding.

"Glinda, I love you", quieter, the words rolling off her tongue like she had said them a thousand times. Again, realisation hit her, that she had – in her dreams. She didn't believe she dreamed, but all those murky, lost hours spent came back in a flash. The time she was unconsciously living out her desire, her passion for this person, this woman, her friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I will try and get another chapter done soon! R&R and you will get no cyber cookies. They annoy me. Instead you get cyber skittles!! Taste the rainbow- online!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I know it's a bit late, but I don't...sadly... own any of Gregory Maguires characters. I only wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning dawned over Shiz, the iron greyness like a vice around Glinda. The room was so cold, it was as if something were missing. She turned over, expecting to see the curled form of Elphaba under her old blankets, breathing peacefully. This expectation however, was short lived when her eyes turned on an empty bed, sheets shadowy in the early light. She noticed she was still dressed on top of her frilly duvet; she must have fell asleep waiting for Elphie. As she regained consciousness, a spreading dread filled her stomach, and she sat up, uneasily looking around her room- no- _their_ room. _Where was Elphaba?_

_-----  
_

An icy breeze woke Elphaba from her stupor. It took her a while to register her surroundings- her brain felt as if it was frozen. Dark shadows encircled her eyes as she looked around, earth brown irises flickering from tree to tree. This couldn't be happening. But the uncontrollable shivering that was overtaking her body was quickly making her aware of the situation. Her limbs were aching, her head was filled with cotton wool and her eyes were were like sandpaper. There was a ringing in her ears, and her mind began to reel.

"C c c come on Elphaba...Ffffabala....Whhat are yyou d d d doing?!", Elphaba stuttered before her head drooped and she fell silent.

"_Fabala! What are you doing?!", A man shouted. The sound was muffled by the wind and the trees, so Elphaba had to strain to hear what was said. She wasn't going to move, even though her hand-me-down dress was no protection against the elements- yet she didn't care. A burning was seeping into her nerves, reminding her yet again of her 'weakness', which she was _not_ going to give into. She was tired of this life, tired of the taunts, tired of forever having to be... Elphaba. Quadling country was tiring too, but there was nothing she could do about that._

"_Fabala! What in Oz are you doing this to me for?", the voice, closer now, yelled. There was no escape she realised. No way out. She had to live for her father, had to do the missionary work forced on her. There was a display in the afternoon, in which she had to be the 'star' performer. _

"_That is it Fabala! If you do not show yourself...Well?!", the threat was empty in the mist. Elphaba rose from her hiding spot, shaking the stiffness out, ignoring the constant pain of the blisters that plagued her conciousness. _

"_Father... I'm here- I was walking", a small voice came from the shadows. Elphaba came through the trees, grey dress and thick leather boots camouflaging her profile in the semi-darkness. _

"_We have to go Fabala, we have a meeting in the village centre in 10 minutes! And you were out walking?", said Frex. His voice wasn't loud, but it emanated anger. _

_Elphaba looked ashamed, and managed to mutter,"I had no idea that amount of time had passed. I'm sorry father"._

"_Well, we have to go now. Move!" Frex grabbed Elphaba's small wrist, wrenching at the already tender skin. _

_Large Quadling eyes caught her as she was brought past. The gathering wasn't big, but it was likely that some would be converted into Unionism by the end of the show. _

"_Ye lowly people! See here, the Unknown God has proved love to you!!", Frex said, pointing to Elphaba. The old language seemed to make more sense to the mud Quadlings. "If the Unknown God can love the Frog Girl, He can love you! Unionism can bring love and peace to your communities! Let the Frog Girl sing songs of love to you." Frex continued. Each time Frex spoke 'Frog Girl', Elphaba winced. She was ashamed of her skin, and she refused to look in a mirror, but 'Frog Girl' hurt, literally. A sharp ice pick poked at her ribs, making her breathing uneven. She had to learn to overcome this fear before she could sing for her father._

_Elphaba readied her voice, and stood before the Quadlings. _

"_Come, all-victorious Unknown God, Thy power to us make known, Strike with the hammer of thy word, And break these hearts of stone." Tears burned her cheeks as she sang._

Elphaba opened her eyes. She could feel the distinct track marks of tears down her face. What happened? The memories burned into her mind replaying- instead of the comfort of Glinda she gets this? A cruel punishment for a crime she hasn't committed.

Her mind was all over the place. There were no thoughts that would last longer than a few seconds. Getting up and finding a way out of this awful forest may have occurred, but it never stayed long enough. The dream haunted her mind like a skipping track, flitting through her head. She was slumped against a tree, and that was where she was staying.

-----

"Ew!", Glinda gasped as she stepped in a puddle. The trees had cast a shadow on the path, and it was hard to see what lay ahead. Glinda had truly changed. Before Dr Dillamonds death, when she was _Ga_linda, she wouldn't be caught dead in a forest. On the surface, people still saw the naïve, vain and selfish girl she was, but beneath it all, a wise and caring woman was emerging. Only one person was beginning to see it though- Elphaba. Which perhaps was the reason why Glinda had been tramping through a muddy, cold, and wet forest for hours. She could see it was a fruitless search; for all she knew Elphaba could be relaxing in a roadside Inn a few miles away. Yet there was instinct, a thought that _maybe _Elphaba might be here.

Glinda carried on walking, looking for any tracks, or sign that Elphaba had been there. Her senses were on high alert, as they had been all morning. Suddenly, a loud rustling disturbed Glinda's concentration which sent her wheeling around, looking for the source.

"Hello?" She asked, "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. She took off her earmuffs, which were muffling the sound. Her head turned slowly, eyes darting to look in between the trees, trying to pick out a form of someone, or something. She spotted something red in the foliage, but couldn't figure out what it was. Again she asked, "Hello?" but it was more of a timid squeak.

"Boo", a voice answered.

Glinda instantly recognised it, "Fiyero! Urg, I could have known it was you!", and walked incensed, straight into the bush where Fiyero was hiding. "What in Oz are you doing in a bush?"

"Well, I didn't want to frighten you", Fiyero said as he stepped through the branches.

"You didn't do very well then did you?" Glinda shook her head.

Fiyero was liking this encounter, it was a bit of good luck. He was still wearing his tracksuit from his jog in the outskirts of the forest. It wasn't much use against the nip in the air. A shiver ran down his and Glinda's spine at the same moment, and they both looked at each other.

"Hey, you don't fancy getting a coffee or something with me, do you?" Fiyero asked, a charming smile gracing his face.

Insecurity bubbled in Glinda. She knew she needed to look for Elphie. But Fiyero was stood right in front of her asking her for a coffee. Well, logically, Elphaba probably wasn't even in the forest. She could even be on a Life Sciences field trip she forgot to mention. With that thought calming her anxiety, she chose the better option.

"Yes, that would be nice"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, that would be nice." It was Glinda's voice. Her giggle was a mix of nervousness and guilt, Elphaba noticed. She didn't know where that voice was coming from, only that it warmed and chilled at the same time. They- was it a they?- were moving. There was a man's voice mixed in the air too, however this voice didn't warm at all, it was cold, only cold.

"Glinda...?" Elphaba whispered.

Elphaba's head bobbed as she looked around, squinting in the sun. The light was low, glaring through the trees. Did that mean it was sunrise or sunset? It warmed her cheeks and made her eyelids glow red as she closed them and as she did so, her neck lolled back and made contact with a knot in the tree. A sharp pain coursed like poison in her brain, forcing her back to consciousness.

As clarity returned briefly, she only knew one thing- she had to get out of here. For Glinda, if no other reason. To never see those wonderful, heart wrenching eyes again would be a fate worse than death.

The recklessness reared it's horns again, rushing with the intensity of wildfire. It burned through her stomach, giving warmth to her limbs, melting the cold ice of heartbreak. She lunged and grabbed a branch, grasping so tight it was if she wanted to become the tree itself. Her hands locked in a deathgrip, and with the little strength she had left, dragged her tired body upright.

"Move Elphaba, Move!" she chanted to herself. Since she was little, chants helped her mind focus. No one else bothered to encourage her, so she had to learn by her own means. And this was one time she needed all the encouragement she could get, even if it was in her head.

Again and again she stumbled and scrabbled at bark, the mossy surface making her grip loose. Brambles caught at her dress hem and spun their spiking fingers into her hair as she slowly made her way back. All her mind was thinking of was Glinda, and her eyes like the deepest, purest water.

----------

Shiz was in twilight, lanterns adorning the streets bright and cheerful in the autumn chill. Couples were sharing coats and dinners, cuddling when no one was watching, kissing when alone. It was the perfect night for romance, apart from one couple sat in the Bistro sharing coffee.

Unfortunately, the spark of romance Fiyero was hoping to create wasn't lighting. He and Glinda sat there in near silence, sipping their cooling lattes.

"So...Glinda.." Fiyero started.

His words were not returned; it was clear Glinda was in a world of her own. No expression adorned her porcelain face. It frightened Fiyero a little, to see Glinda so focused- she was usually very sociable.

"What's up Glinda? You don't seem yourself.", Fiyero asked.

Glinda woke up a little at the question, and looked at Fiyero with an odd look.

"Oh...", she started. "It's nothing... I'm just tired, that's all. I didn't sleep well."

"Ah, well- let's wake you up!" Fiyero looked around and spotted a record player. "Do you want to dance?" Fiyero looked at Glinda expectantly, and grabbed her wrist when she didn't move.

"Look Fiyero, this was... nice... but I have to go" Her excuse was dead in the air between them. In truth, Glinda was hating this evening. It had sounded like a good idea in the forest; company, warmth, conversation. But actually listening to Fiyero, she was beginning to see another side of him that wasn't what she had first thought. A selfish and vain side- it reminded her of... herself. And she didn't want to be like that. Right now, all she wanted was to be back in her dorm room, with Elphaba. She hadn't realised how much of a friend Elphaba had been until she wasn't there. Her green room mate had gone, and there was nothing she could do.

----------

The light was going from the sky, and Elphaba could see scattered stars in the gaps between the trees. Her face was sweaty and sore from the moisture, the dress she was wearing soiled and torn. Each footstep felt like climbing a mountain, with no reserves to get energy from, but she kept going with sheer determination. She could be going in circles for all she knew, but eventually she noticed the trees thinning. A small bubble of hope inflated in her chest, and she stopped to let herself feel it. As she stopped moving, and rustling the leaves and twigs on the ground, she heard another sound. A soothing, wonderful babbling. She ran towards it using the last of her strength, knowing where she was, recognising the ivy creeping across the ground, the rivet of a path, the old knotty tree still sprouting red berries. It was the stream- her stream.

"Yes" She whispered. The trees repeated it in the breeze. And then, with hardly a breath left, she breathed, "...Thank you"

She walked a few steps to the muddy side of the stream, taking in the sight. However, the light was almost gone, and she knew she couldn't stay. It was almost painful to be away from her safe place, but as she got further away, the ache seemed to lessen. Her sodden boots traced the path, shuffling through the mud, until she reached the edge of the tree line. Shiz loomed ahead, bright in contrast to the ink black sky, a beacon of not only comfort, but distress for Elphaba. She knew she had to face Galinda- no, Glinda- for Galinda was only a shadow now. The person inside that blonde headed body was emerging like a butterfly, but it seemed only in the confines of their dorm room. And that was where Elphaba wanted to be, to comfort herself with the knowledge of being the only person Glinda trusted.

-----

'The door is going to open..... now!', Glinda thought for what seemed like the thousandth time.

She had been staring at the old wooden door for what seemed like hours, hoping that Elphaba would come bursting through the door. She hadn't of course- well not _yet_. She would, Glinda knew it. A dam was beginning to give way in Glinda, a wall she had built up in Elphaba's absence. From the time they had become friends, Glinda and Elphaba had shared secrets. It began with small ones, like why Elphaba kept a green bottle under her pillow, but then progressed onto things none of them would ever tell anyone else. And as they only shared between them, they had begun to rely on each other, like best friends should. But now Glinda had no one to talk to on a personal level, and she had been damming her thoughts and fears for far too long.

'I need Elphaba', she realised, slowly coming to terms with the thought of needing the green bean around.

At that moment, like something had read her thoughts, the door clicked. Glinda's head shot up, like a rabbit hearing a fox in the undergrowth. Her heart began to beat, waiting for the door to open, willing it just to crack so she could see what was outside. Nothing happened. She heard something drop on in the corridor, and with that her heart sank like a stone, getting caught somewhere in her stomach. There was nothing more than a package on the other side of the door which the postman had dropped off. Sick disappointment filled up the space where her heart was missing, and a tear welled up and danced down her cheek. She wiped it away, and went to get her parcel. The door creaked as she opened it.

The parcel seemed huge, wrapped badly, and covered in black cloth. It was lumpy, dumped against the old painted wall. But then it moved. A green hand crept out from underneath.

Glinda gasped. "Elphaba!"


	5. Chapter 5

Just a Quick note to say !!Thanks!! for the support. I'm not a writer at all, and having feedback is really nice, so thanks again! Sorry about the random updates, but it seems this year is rather busy for me, on top of all the other random Christmas/New year preparations, so I'd be very grateful for your understanding and patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------

A hand stretched into Elphaba's hazy vision, blurry and out of focus. It hovered for a bit around the edges, accompanied by a murmuring of something, reaching out. All she could think about was the sheer exhaustion of her limbs, the huge weight pressing on every inch of her body. It was worse than water burns, worse then any of the pain her father had inflicted.

She felt hands underneath her arms trying to lift her, but she flinched at the contact. Yet it was not out of pain, but out of pleasure; the soft, gentle movements of caring hands. The hands removed themselves, but she wanted them back. She had no energy for talking, all she could do was moan.

"Elphaba, you have to listen to me- I'm bringing you into our room, please don't move away again"

She couldn't care less about what this person was saying, all she realised was that _it was Glinda!_ When the hands caught her again she didn't resist, on the contrary, she sank into the contact, for once not caring about consequences or hating the feeling of touch.

"Glinda..." Elphaba moaned.

"Shhh Elphie, you need to rest. I'm going to get Nurse", Glinda's voice floated to her.

----------

Elphaba couldn't answer, but thought, 'I'm still on the floor', until she noticed the soothing fragrance of Glinda's lavender balm. Why was she on Glinda's bed?

For the second time Glinda tapped on Nurse's door, waiting for the old woman to answer. And again she did, still looking as old as ever, wearing the same uniform- a thick, blue cotton dress, layered with a white apron. Nurse looked up at Glinda's face, noticing the extreme concern etched there.

"What is it dearie?", the old woman asked.

Glinda couldn't explain, she was panicking, " It's Elphaba, she's sick!" was all she could get out. "Please hurry!"

Nurse closed the door on Glinda without a word, muttered a few things on the other side, and then came back out wearing a heavy black cape and what looked like a wooden first aid box.

"Lead the way" Nurse said.

----------

Back in room twenty two, Elphaba was lost. She had told herself she would never give into her weakness, never need help again, never be unsuccessful. But she had failed, and for the second time in her life, she had become numb. But this time she didn't know if she could find the way out.

_Elphaba sat on top of her bunk in her and Nessarose's bedroom, listening to the cry of Shell in her father's room. Nessa was asleep in the bunk below her, the slow rise and fall of her chest underneath the grey blanket hardly noticeable. The green girl was eleven, not old enough to think totally for herself, but old enough to form her own opinions of other people, and herself._

_She had hitched herself to the corner of the walls, trying to become invisible, to escape. Everyone hated her, they found her disgusting, and they believed the Unknown God was a great thing indeed to love a thing like her. _

_It had been three days since she had last slept, since her father had taken her to the Quadling village. She hadn't spoken, or eaten, or sang since then, afraid to open her mouth for too long in case someone ridiculed her for it. All feeling had gone from her; it had started in her stomach, and spread, until she could no longer care. She couldn't give a damn about whether she lived or died._

_There was a series of knocks on her wall, a message from Aige, an intelligent Quadling youth from the village she had met a few days before her display in the village. Aige had come the night before, trying to get Elphaba to talk. But Elphaba wouldn't budge, and the plight ended with her deciding to come back the next night, and the next after that, just so she could have a word with Elphaba._

_'Knock....knock......' Aige sent these signals through the wall, waiting for a reply. As she was about to give up again, a green face emerged out of the hole in the wooden planked wall- the Quadlings' version of a window._

"_Yes?" It said, monotonous. Elphaba didn't want to talk, but it seemed this ridiculous, irritating tapping was not going to cease. Casting her eyes down, she looked at the rosy skin and high cheek-boned face, wondering what in Oz was going on._

"_Here, Elphaba, I brought you a marsh daisy", said Aige simply, holding up a burgundy flower. _

_Elphaba looked down at Aige. No emotion surfaced. "What? I don't want it- It's too late". A spark of confusion lit deep inside of her stomach._

"_But, I went and got it 'specially for you", Aige answered, her face young and hopeful._

"_Father says it's wrong for you to do that" Elphaba countered, warily. She knew the types of people that tempted and teased. There was one response that Frex had drilled into her from an early age. "He says the Unknown God hates two girls or two boys to be more than friends."_

"_Well, who says your papa is right?" Aige offered the flower again._

_Elphaba knew Aige was clever, and older than she was by three years. Her Ozian was impeccable, almost a second language to her Quadish. She had seen Elphaba sing and cry, and she used her skills in language to offer a handkerchief to Elphaba to wipe her face with. It was the first nice thing Elphaba could remember anyone doing for her._

"_Why me?", Elphaba said, cautious not to be too loud. _

"_Come down here and I'll tell you" Aige whispered._

_Elphaba climbed out of the hole, and dropped as silent as a cat onto the decking where Aige was standing. Her mind was boggled- why would anyone want to even talk to her? "But I'm disgusting, remember? Everyone hates me apart from the Unknown God, and even then that love is just compulsory." _

"_Elphaba, even the dumbest Quadling in the village can see you are green." Aige started, and she saw Elphaba's eyes drop a little. "It's just- you're different."_

"_I know I am. Like you said- I'm green." Elphaba glared.  
_

"_No- I didn't mean that!" Aige tried to make her meaning clear, but was failing._

"_Then what did you mean?" frustration and irritation lined Elphaba's words._

"_I don't know. Maybe I was wrong about you Elphaba." Aige looked forlorn as she turned to go."I try to help, and you throw it back in my face... Maybe I can't get past your skin..." The flower was released from the hand that held it as Aige went, falling and resting on the worn wooden decking._

_Elphaba dropped to pick up the flower, anger at herself burning in her gut. She knew it, no one could like her, and she couldn't like anyone else because she didn't know how. At least she knew one thing- she wasn't numb any more._

"Wake up Elphaba", Glinda's voice came through the vision of Aige leaving her forever. Elphaba opened her eyelids.

Glinda was stood across from her, at the base of her bed. The sight of her made Elphaba's heart swell, and she hastily tried to get up to see Glinda properly. As she did so strong hands pushed her

back onto the frilly bed sheets.

"No, no duckie, you just lay down and rest", Nurses voice came from above the hands, "We are here to help".

Glinda shook as she saw Elphaba struggling to get up, raspy breath coming unevenly from her thin chest. It was unbearable to see Elphaba in such a weak condition, to see her strong, feisty best friend so helpless.

------------------------------

Just to keep you entertained- the next chapter will be a much more enjoyable one for Elphaba and Glinda ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya, sorry it's taken a while to upload, and it's a pretty short chapter, but I'l try and get another one up asap. I've also tried to make the formatting a little more aesthetic. Comments and ideas for future chapters welcome! Hope you all had a good Christmas, and hope all goes well for the new year!  
**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-****~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

Glinda watched as her friend lashed out with wild unseeing eyes, staring terrified at absolutely nothing.

"Elphie, calm down, please," Glinda begged, hating the sight that was unfolding before her.

Elphaba heard the purr of Glinda's voice, and tried even harder to get a proper image of Glinda into her mind before she passed out again. There were heavy weights on her, keeping her subdued, but she would fight until her last breath to see Glinda once more. A blade of light shot through her fading vision, slicing into the echoing coldness. It dove down and pricked her in her arm, though it was so cold there was no pain. Glinda moved, the pink taking up her entire mind. Soothing syllables caressed her back into her safe place, and she sank back knowing Glinda was definitely there, not some hallucination of her frozen mind.

Glinda saw Elphaba's muscles visibly loosen as the relaxant took hold through the green girl's veins. She muttered soothing nothings into her friends ear, giving her something to hold on to as she drifted away.

"Give her time to rest and recuperate, and she'll pull though", stated Nurse, looking sadly at Elphaba. "She's worked herself into an exhausted madness..."

A pink hand fluttered over Elphaba's face, tracing the lines where the bramble had run it's sharp thorns across. Nurse saw the tender look that graced Glinda's features, and realised that maybe these two girls shared a common feeling.

Nurse sat on a hard wooden stool, and saw over Elphaba for an hour to make sure she was stable and safe. There was nothing more she could do for the young woman apart from watching and making sure she was cared for. Glinda had proved herself during the hour to be a perfect helper for Elphaba, calming and making sure that she was comfortable.

"Now, it is time for me to leave, duckie", Nurse stood and picked up her bag. "Though I am going to give both of you medical leave from your studies for a week. Elphaba needs to rest and you need to take responsibility."

Glinda looked surprised that she was being talked to as an adult. "Yes, of course, but why me? Surely there is someone else more suitable?" She went and sat by Elphaba, looking into the palms of her hands, embarrassed by her lack of confidence in the situation.

"No, I want you to, seeing as you have proved yourself to be the only person Elphaba trusts, and so the only one capable of adequately looking after her." Nurse looked over her shoulder as she walked out of their room into the shadowed corridor. "Oh, and the previous two days of missed study will be excused too"

A gust of wind helped the door back into it's frame forcefully, with a bang like a firework. Elphaba shook in some unknown dream, her face contorted into a grotesque mask of pain. Beads of sweat formed on her face, running into her eyes and down her cheek, leaving raised bumps as they ran. It was like getting gooseflesh, or heat rash, yet the room was perfectly temperate.

**~-~-~-~**

"_Glinda... I love you" Elphaba whispered. Glinda was stood in front of her, disbelief etched in her eyes. They were standing in the middle of the Bistro they had occupied for one glorious afternoon once. She took a step back, not seeing the desperate look on Elphaba's face, and turned away._

_Glinda's voice was angry as she tried to speak. "Elphaba, you know I'm not..."_

"_What Glinda? Gay? Lesbian?" Elphaba didn't know what to say. Oz was so accepting most of the time, it was only when you got the odd prude it became hard to deal with._

"_No Elphaba, I'm not one of them, and you know it!", Glinda seethed._

**~-~-~-~**_  
_

Glinda noticed Elphaba's quickened breathing, and Glinda rushed over to her side, wiping the sweat off Elphaba's cheek, eliciting a small whimper from Elphaba's unconscious mind.

**~-~-~-~**

_Glinda whirled around and slapped Elphaba around the face. The area smarted and stung, making her clutch her jaw and look at Glinda with tears in her eyes._

"_What the hell was that for?" The brown eyes widened in fear and shock. Blue stared straight back, surrounded by those golden ringlets that seemed to captivate Elphaba. She shook her head, ridding __her mind of the image. Now all of a sudden they were striding up their Dorm corridor, and Glinda was in the lead._

"_Glinda, please listen! I would give everything for you, you don't..", Elphaba ran to catch up, loosing her breath, clinging to herself so desperately._

**~-~-~-~**_  
_

Glinda knew nothing would help her friend, but it made her heart break to see Elphaba wrapped in a nightmare that didn't seem to end. Her form twisted and writhed on the pink bedsheets, making the mattress squeak with the movement. A pink blush rouged Glinda's cheeks as she imagined what _else_ could cause that noise, with Elphaba writhing out underneath _her_. She dismissed the idea immediately, remembering the situation she was in didn't need those kind of thoughts, although the physical sensation clung to her far more persistently than the image. As Elphaba's breathing hitched and shivered, Glinda took the green hand in her own and held it firmly, stroking along the curvature of shoulders and down her arms, trying to instil some calm into her troubled friends mind.

**~-~-~-~**

_She grabbed Glinda's hand, trying to slow the pace, but just got pulled through their dorm door. The room was dark, lit by only the moon shining through the window. Suddenly she felt pressure on her shoulder. She had no idea where it came from or why, but it made it's way down her arm, then back up again. Her eyes searched the room for the person that had just walked through, but Glinda was no-where to be found. Just a pink form, gliding it's way across her skin. It felt so calming after that bout of anger, lifting and caressing away the fear and strain on her mind. She forgot about the angry Glinda, and floated to her drab, grey bed. The pink glow helped her on it, while the sheets were pulled up and over by themselves. She lay nestled in comfort, knowing nothing could hurt her here._

**~-~-~-~**_  
_

As soon as Glinda touched Elphaba, her troubled breathing seemed to cease it's efforts, her brow unfurled and her spine untwisted. Glinda carried on her gentle caress, easing Elphaba back into the gentle slumber she had been in before. Before she could release her hold on the spindly hand however, Elphaba's eyes opened, confusion pitted against the green.

"Am I dreaming? Glinda?", Elphaba whispered, her voice hoarse.

"No, I'm here Elphie, and am going to stay until you feel better.", Glinda couldn't believe Elphaba was awake so soon after he night terror. "You gave us all a bit of a fright".

Elphaba looked down, her bright confusion slopping into shame. "I'm so sorry, I told myself-"

"Look here Miss Elphaba, you are here to rest," Glinda looked straight into the green girl eyes, "and rest you will do."

There was no arguing Glinda's tone, so Elphaba left her excuses to another time. She was safe, warm, and was with the girl she spent so long longing for. But what if her dream came true- though was it even a dream? Her mind couldn't focus on reality or dream work, or distinguish between the two. Maybe she really did need to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I know I said I would. And apologies that this is so short. I will try and get some new stuff up after the exams are over :-) **

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

For the next day all Elphaba could do was sleep, eat and daydream. Her focus was hazy, and her mind pounded and swirled with scattered thoughts. She was so involved in her own head that she couldn't make any conversation, or make any attempt to apologise for her lack of self control. The day light, which usually frenzied the green girl into wakefulness, had no effect on her. It was only many hours later, when the sky was washed with deep purple through the window that Elphaba spoke.

Elphaba wet her mouth as if to savour some gourmet food, "Glinda?".

Small footsteps made their way to her bedside. "I'm right here. Do you need anything?"

"Not anything material...", Elphaba sighed. She looked very nervous, and rushed, "I've been thinking."

"I noticed, you haven't spoken all day"

Elphaba's heart raced, she thought she was finally going to speak those words she had longed to say. "Glinda, I really like you. Not just as a friend... more than that", but those words never came.

What was said was more of a, "I..., well...need a drink."

There was an odd silence, then Glinda bustled out of the dorm room with a waggle of her fingers to get a glass of milk.

"Damn it Elphaba! Just forget it. You know she's going to hate you anyway", Elphaba muttered to herself. There was an emptiness in the room without Glinda, a hollow in Elphaba's stomach. She closed her eyes to imagine the presence of Glinda, sitting there with her, keeping her company until the real version got back.

When Glinda quietly edged open the door on return, she noticed Elphaba had fallen back asleep among the pink ruffles and fluff. Her face was mushed against one of Glinda's favourite silk pillows, and she mumbled a bit as she slept. Glinda decided not to wake her for her milk, but to leave her to recuperate as much as was possible.

As Elphaba was sleeping again, Glinda bustled about the room, cleaning and sorting out odd bits that had been overlooked. She didn't feel like she was doing much to help Elphaba, she wasn't tired at all and just being there didn't seem enough. There was an urge to make everything better for Elphie, wave a magic wand and fix it all. Glinda froze- she_ could _wave a magic wand; hers was sitting in it's case on her desk. What if there was a spell to help Elphaba? It was true that Glinda had only just started studying sorcery, but a little magic in this situation couldn't harm anyone. Could it?

She moved to her desk, an ornate piece of furniture that looked as if it had once been painted white, but was now distressed and a little worn. The wand case was closed, the clasps tightly sprung, and Glinda had to work a bit to open it. It soon gave in to her efforts though, and she revelled in her success and the beauty of her wand. She carefully lifted it out of the velvet lining it sat in, placed the handle in the palm of her hand and gave a few test waves. An old pile of papers suddenly morphed into an old pile of twigs.

"How odd," Glinda muttered, taking no notice of her accidental magic, and clearing the space they appeared in by dumping them in the waste basket. As she did so, an idea sprung to the forefront of her mind.

She moved over to her bookshelf, which was groaning not with books, but with ornaments and small trinkets. Letting her hand wander over her most precious memories, she found what she was looking for. A leaf, no longer green but a parchment yellow, was sticking out from under a paper weight. Very gently, she pulled it out and caressed it slowly, knowing that this leaf was not like any other. From a tree from her native Pertha, it contained a property that was rare and sought after. Glinda's mother had given it to her before term started, to use in times of illness and strife, and Glinda concluded that this was one of those times.

Elphaba stirred as she stepped over, muttering a little in her sleep. Glinda stood next to her and went over the moves of the spell in her head, preparing herself for this new form of magic. Non verbal magic, although it wasn't difficult, had to be accurate.

As Glinda began the spell, she wondered if this was really a good idea after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A N - Ok, so it's taken me ages to update- sorry! Although now I'm on summer holidays *yay* so I can finally begin writing a bit more (like the next few chaps), and am looking forward to hearing your feedback. :-D **

**Hope all your holidays are going great!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Elphaba woke up to Glinda standing over her, a look of furious concentration on her face. She was completely still, her eyes shut and her hands tightly gripping her wand; it was as if she were frozen. Without warning, Glinda unclasped one one of hands and placed it over Elphaba's head. A leaf, yellow and old, fluttered down and landed gently between Elphaba's eyes. Elphaba didn't move or talk, not knowing what Glinda was doing, but not wanting to disturb her. In her other hand, Glinda waved her wand in different directions, in no particular order while Elphaba just watched.

A warm breeze wafted through the room as Glinda moved. The leaf rose up as of on a string, and as Elphaba watched it gently disintegrated into the wind, the fragements blown around her. Glinda made one final, thoroughly confusing movement and opened her eyes, taking deep breaths as if she had just run a marathon.

Elphaba felt a deep warmness emanating from within her, spreading until it reached her fingers and toes, but not fading. It felt like all the aching, cold and tiredness were evaporating out of her, until only warmth remained. Her joints felt free and easy, the ragged breaths eased and something that felt vaguely like happiness bubbled. The warmth moved again out of her limbs and into her stomach,concentrating itself into something intense and fiery which burned for a while and then extinguished itself.

Glinda was the first to talk, "Are you ok? Do you feel all right?".

"I believe so... everything is intact at least." Elphaba answered, propping herself up to take a look at her stomach, still tender from the strange burning essence that had flowed through her.

"You know Elphie, I just wanted to help. You looked so vulnerable; I had to do something, I-", but Glinda was cut off.

"Glinda! What - _What is this?_" Elphaba said, looking at her uncovered green stomach.

"You have it? Oh goodie! That Elphie, is the mark of good magic, it just meant the spell went right!" Glinda said happily, coming over to take a look. As Elphaba's stomach came into view, a scar like feature emerged. It's shape was fluid as if it were alive, but most often took the form of a crescent moon, and was a brighter green than the surrounding skin, almost glowing.

"A spell? Is that what you used the Liberry leaf for?", Elphaba said.

Glinda nodded tentatively, worried about Elphaba's reaction to being subject to a spell.

"But... those leaves are so rare. How did you get one? And more importantly - why did you waste it on me?", Elphaba exclaimed.

That wasn't the answer Glinda had been expecting. For Elphaba to feel that the leaf was a waste on her was worse than her being angry about Glinda doing a spell on her.

She was so put off that she answered with the first thing that came to her head. "How in Oz do you know about Liberry leaves? They're taught in magic, not life sciences!".

"I know", said Elphaba, still looking upset, "but they are a native plant of Quadling Country. Father found one once, saved it for years... and then wasted it..."

As Elphaba said that, a snapshot of recollection shot through her head.

_It was a dark, gloomy and humid night in Qudaling Country, where guttering candles lit the spaces the slither of moon could not. Elphaba was sat in the corner of the one roomed shack they lived in, watching her mother sweat and heave in the throes of childbirth. Frex and a native Quadling healer were knelt beside her, while Nanny was huffing over a lack of blankets and towels for the new baby. _

_The cries and shouts from Melena were unbearable to Elphaba, who tried to block out the noise by burying her head into her ragged blanket. She always hated hearing her mother in pain, like her shrieks when she dropped the hot, heavy metal iron on her foot, or her muttered cursings when she would slice part of her fingers instead of the vegetables in front of her. But this, _this_, was utterly insufferable._

_All too suddenly though, everything stopped. Utter Silence. And then the shouts from her father, the trembling first cries of a new born. Elphaba looked up, expecting to see the relieved face of her mother, holding the new baby she had just birthed, but was instead met with the tortured face of her father, with Nanny soothing the baby, wiping of the vernix. Melena was still, with the Quadling healer frantically pulling out pocket after pocket of herbs and pills, settling on nothing, until Frex handed him a crumpled leaf. An unspoken agreement was made, and Frex watched and hoped as the healer worked the spell on his wife. They all watched as the spell ended, hoping that Melena would wake up, yet when nothing happened Frex broke down. Elphaba was taken away by Nanny, with the Nessa and the new baby. That was the last time the green girl saw her mother._

"Elphie?", Glinda said tentatively, "I'm sorry if you didn't want it, I just wanted to help you."

Elphaba looked up, "It's ok Glinda, it's still hard for me to accept people doing nice things for me, that's all."

"But why would you not want people to do nice things for you? You're just as much a person as anyone else." Glinda said, confused.

There was a small wait as Elphaba considered what she was going to say in return. "Well, lots of people don't think I'm as much a person as anyone else. So generally, people don't do nice things for me. Even my parents didn't..."

"Oh Elphie", Glinda sighed. All she wanted was to make Elphaba better, and hopefully happier. She could see that Elphaba was uncomfortable with her using something precious on her, but Elphaba was something precious too and she didn't want to loose the only friend she had ever trusted.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - *yay* another update- enjoy! Also, if anyone has any suggestions for plot ideas here, I'd love to hear them. Thanks :-)**

______________________________________________________________________________________

Glinda noted, a few hours after she had done the spell, that Elphaba was looking much better. She had made use of the time by doing some house keeping, like cleaning out the mess in the bathroom she had made a few days earlier. Although Elphaba was still hunched over and looking peaky, she was sitting up in bed doing some of the work she had missed, and her eyes were much more bright and alert. The sun shone in through the window, lighting the room with an autumnal freshness, completely different from the gloom and cold they had in the previous days. They hadn't spoken much, both consumed in their own tasks, until there was a knock at the door.

Glinda came out from the now almost spotless bathroom and opened the door, not expecting anyone in particular. Nurse stood there, old and withered, but looking perfectly able.

"Hello Miss Glinda, I've come to check up on Miss Elphaba. I'm assuming she's in?" Nurse said.

"Yes, she's here. Come in." Glinda answered, showing Nurse through the door before closing it gently.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, you seem to have made an astounding recovery!", Nurse exclaimed as she came in, looking Elphaba up and down, surrounded by the pink fluff that was Glinda's bed. There was a loud rattling sound as Nurse rummaged through her bag before she brought out some strange looking instruments. After poking, measuring, looking and thoroughly checking Elphaba over, she said, "Well, it looks like you have almost completely recovered, so as a result of that, I am taking you off bed rest. You can return to your normal activities tomorrow." Nurse pulled out an old, worn notebook from her pocket, and scribbled something down in it. Everything nurse owned seemed to be old, Glinda thought. As Nurse was writing, she said as an afterthought, "Although, I would quite like to know how you got well so quickly."

"I think you'll have to ask Glinda that," Elphaba replyed, looking at Glinda, much happier now that she was almost back to normal.

There was an awkward silence before Glinda said, "I used a Liberry Leaf... I know it was risky, but it worked!"

"You manged to do that spell?" Nurse sounded surprised, "Miss Glinda, you have the makings of a great healer. Yes, it was risky, and you should know better, but you did some fine wandmanship, well done." Nurse said rather pleased. "I would like you to come and check up with me next week Elphaba, but until then, take care you two"

Glinda showed Nurse out, and then turned to Elphaba. "You can use the bathroom now, I've cleaned it and all your oils are there, restocked and in order," she said brightly.

The bed creaked as Elphaba got out slowly, her limbs feeling achy and stiff, and much looking forward to being washed. "Thanks, I'd like that," she said, smiling as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

It was a while before Elphaba was finished, in which Glinda finished her housekeeping by making both their beds. Once she had finished hers, she went back to the linen closet to get Elphaba's sheets. As she touched them, she noticed how rough and grey they were, and felt a pang of guilt for never noticing how bad they were. To compromise, she decided to use the best sheets she had that weren't pink. As she was rummaging, she found the brand new sheets she had been given as a gift for starting Shiz that she had never used, just because they were decided these were perfect, and continued making Elphaba's bed with these new, soft and very comfortable sheets.

Just as she had finished changing the sheets, Elphaba came out from the bathroom, looking refreshed and clean. She went to put her wash bag down on her bed when she noticed the new sheets, "Did you get the beds mixed up or something? You've put your sheets on my bed."

Glinda smiled and said, "No, I want to give them to you as a 'I'm glad you're better' present!", she giggled. "You deserve something nice to sleep on- you're old blankets are so itchy."

Elphaba's face suddenly changed, like she had just realised something, and she sat down on the side of her bed. "Thanks. I mean, really- thanks, for everything. I don't know why, but you've stayed with me, cared for me, and given me all this. I really appreciate it, you've been so nice to me." Elphaba said, blushing at the end, although Glinda didn't understand why.

"It's my pleasure Elphie... I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to" Glinda said, wandering over to Elphaba. A shiver ran down her back as she came close to Elphaba, not unlike the feeling she had had when they both met for the first time. However, instead of being repelled by her, she was feeling attracted, almost like a magnet in between them had been switched around. Being holed up with Elphaba had seemed to be the final push in making that swap.

A smile graced Elphaba's face, making her features light up in the sunshine as Glinda sat down on the side of her newly sheeted bed.

The light that streamed through the window danced off Elphaba's hair and glasses like some precious metal, enhancing the depth of her eyes. A breath caught in Glinda's throat as she felt Elphaba's eyes searching for her own. "You know, I really have enjoyed being with you." Glinda said, placing a hand over Elphaba's, and taking in the stong scent of her oils.

Elphaba's heart started pounding when she felt the hand on her own. Touch was something precious to her, especially from someone that she felt so strongly for. Her eyes glanced over Glinda's face that looked stunning in the sun. "Thanks," she said, the corners of her moth turning up into a small smile, "It's just so much, no one... no one has ever cared enough to do anything for me." A tear slipped from Elphaba's rich eyes and grazed her cheek. She quickly wiped it off, but not before Glinda noticed the deep sadness permeating her eyes.

Before she could tell herself not to, Glinda pulled Elphaba into a long hug, trying to quell the sobs that were building in her roomies throat. "Elphaba, I care for you." she said quietly into the green ear.

Ginda's hand stroked the black hair that fell down Elphaba's back, leaving tingles as it moved. "And.. And I care for you too", she said, the words letting loose the feelings that she had pent up for so long. A slow sob escaped Elphaba's lips, a sound that made Glinda want to stop it, any way possible. She turned her head and placed a hand on Elphaba's cheek, letting her affection soak in, but the sobs kept coming. Seeing no other way, she gently moved in and brushed her lips over Elphaba's, taking in every small twitch of resistance and hesitance, but Elphaba did not move away.

The sobs that were threatening to turn into a cry subsided when she felt Glinda's soft lips on hers. A warm rush overcame her as she left the hug, and the kiss, overcome with emotion that someone, Glinda, cared for her.


End file.
